(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting a synchronization signal that devices transmit for synchronization between devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to generation of a synchronization signal that devices transmit for synchronization between devices.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A conventional centralized synchronization method is a synchronization method of a master-slave concept, and in the conventional centralized synchronization method, one device occupies a resource as a master and generates and transmits a signal according to a basis of synchronization, and remaining devices receive the signal and correspond with synchronization.
Such a synchronization method can well operate in a cellular system in which one base station and several terminals exist. However, in direct communication between devices, an ad-hoc network, or a sensor network, one device should be selected to operate as a master. Further, because synchronization between devices that are selected as masters may not correspond, a problem occurs that synchronization between adjacent devices does not correspond, and thus there is a problem that devices are adjacent but cannot communicate. In order to solve the problem, a distributed synchronization method is used.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.